Late At Night
by HeartJacker13
Summary: While Kelsier, Hammond, and Breeze celebrated and drank the night away, Marsh had his own bit of fun. [Marsh x OC] [Rated M for sexy things]


Marsh cursed under his breath. His younger brother and the others were celebrating loudly, and all Marsh wanted to do was sleep. He walked down the long hallway and headed to his room. He turned a corner and faced yet another corridor that seemed to stretch on into eternity. He was startled as he bumped into someone, knocking the other person to the floor.

"Ugh..." a feminine voice moaned. Her long brown hair covered her face as she struggled to get back on her feet. Marsh sighed slightly and helped the woman up. Once on her feet, she stumbled a bit before she looked up at Marsh and smiled. "T-thanks!" she said softly. Marsh stared. Her cheeks were pink with drunkenness. She must have been celebrating. Either that, or Ham tried to get her to drink so she could be a little loose with her morals. Marsh scowled at the thought, but the girl's reaction made him soften up again. He settled on an apathetic expression to fit his mood.

"Are you okay?" Marsh asked. He felt himself becoming at ease when talking to her. Worried that she may be a Soother, he burned Bronze and searched for Allomantic pulses. The only ones he found were faint, and they were from the room where Kelsier and the others were drinking. So she wasn't an Allomancer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm kind of lost, though," she trailed off. She looked up at Marsh again and met his eyes. He couldn't help but to get lost in her pale blue eyes. "Could you help me?" Marsh's eyes trailed down to the woman's lips; her bottom one fuller than the top. He felt such a strong urge to kiss this stranger.

"Stop that," he said harshly.

The woman flinched. "Stop what?" she asked, confused.

"You are Rioting me. Don't take me for a fool," he growled.

She frowned. "Rioting?" She tilted her head and met his eyes once more.

The Seeker shook his head. "Then why were you with the others? I thought the lot of you were celebrating something important."

The woman laughed, and Marsh felt like he could melt. "Oh, the fat one invited me. He gave me a tall glass of wine. I punched him when he tried to kiss me, and he asked his buddy to 'help' him out," she explained, throwing up air quotes when she said 'help'. "I may be a skaa, but I'm not stupid. He wanted his friend to lighten my mood with his Allomancy. Kelsier had some stern words with the men, and sent me to my room for protection."

Marsh brought a hand to his face and squeezed his temples. "Ham, I should hit you myself," he said under his breath. He knew Ham had a wife back at home. Maybe it had been a while for the bigger man. He looked back at the woman who was still staring at him. She leaned back and forth slightly. How much was she forced to drink?

"Why did you even think I could be an Allomancer?" she asked, and Marsh had really hoped she wouldn't.

"Because I really wanted to..." his voice trailed off. He shook his head and looked down the hall. "Never mind. Where's your room?"

The woman looked from one end of the hallway to the other. "I think it's the C-hall?"

The tall man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They were currently in the A-hall, where he slept. He took the woman's hand and led her down the hall. Her steps were much smaller than Marsh's, considering she was a foot shorter than he was. After walking for a bit, she tripped over her foot, and Marsh turned to the side. The woman collided with him, and he could feel her breasts squeeze his arm. He quickly looked away and stifled a groan. He felt his groin getting stiffer. They walked a few more steps, and Marsh stopped. The woman bumped into him again, and he almost couldn't take it.

"Why did we stop?" she asked.

Marsh Tuned to the woman. "I don't think I can take this any longer," he groaned.

The woman tilted her head, her lips slightly parted. Marsh stared at them, but did nothing further. He didn't want to take advantage of her. But, then again, she was aware of Ham and his scheme. Maybe she wasn't as drunk as he thought. If anything, she would probably slug him if she didn't really want to be kissed. Slowly, he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She was hesitant at first, but she kissed him back. Marsh snaked his arm around the woman's back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her toes to kiss him better.

Marsh pulled himself away, breathing heavily. "Okay, let's keep moving," he breathed out.

As he started moving, the woman grabbed his arm, making him turn to her. "That's it? I thought you were into it," she pouted, disappointment in her voice.

"You're drunk; I can't," he reasoned.

"So? I think I can make my own decisions, even when intoxicated," she countered. "Besides, you were really getting into it."

Marsh snorted. "I was not. I just wanted to kiss you, is all."

The woman smiled. "Then, what's that?" she asked, pointing at Marsh's crotch.

He turned his back towards her, and folded his arms. "You can't find your room, but you think you have good judgment right now? Is that right?" Marsh accused.

The brunette rolled her eyes. She walked up to Marsh and put her arms around him. She reached down and stroked his erection outside his trousers. Very quickly, he grabbed the woman's arm, turned around and backed her into the wall. He almost looked angry, but a grin formed on his face. The woman looked into his eyes, finally getting him to silently admit he was horny.

Marsh picked up the woman bridal style, and rushed to his room. He opened his door and kicked it shut. Steadying the woman in his arms, he cleared the top of his desk in one powerful sweep. He sat the woman down, kissing her roughly. He parted her legs and placed himself between them. The woman lifted her dress so he could have better access to her nether region. He ground against her in response. Marsh grabbed the back of the woman's neck and pulled her closer to him, and he licked her bottom lip. She smiled into the kiss, and in return, playfully licked his bottom lip. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and she played with his tongue as he explored her. He made quick work of her dress, taking it off and exposing her breasts. They weren't big, but weren't small, either. He grabbed one breast and attacked her neck with his kisses and nibbles. The woman leaned back and enjoyed herself. She hopped down off the desk to let her dress fall to the floor. Marsh took this time to shed his own clothes, then picked the woman up by her thighs. He placed her back on the desk, and immediately entered her. The woman gasped loudly, but it quickly changed to moans as he continued to pound into her.

Marsh was thankful the woman was so wet, or else he would have hurt her. He filled her to the brim with his cock, and relentlessly slid in and out of her. The woman cried out with each thrust. She held onto him as he buried himself in her over and over again, getting close. Her orgasms squeezed his cock again and again, until Marsh grunted one last time. He spilled his seed deep within the woman, and the two embraced each other as they caught their breath. As he deflated, he pulled out, and walked over to his bed. He sat down and sighed, totally drained of energy.

The woman hopped off of the desk, and sat beside him. It was dark, but she could faintly see the outline of his figure. "Can I stay here for the night?" she asked him.

He steadied his breath. "Yeah, sure," he answered, then crawled under the covers. She crawled to the other side of the bed, and followed suit. "What's your name?" he tiredly asked.

"Wicca," she answered.

...

...

...

Wicca was awakened by shuffling in the bed. Her eyes fluttered open. The sun had not risen yet, but it threatened the land with it's reddish gleam. Still naked, she sat up to see what the shuffling was about. Marsh was standing, and putting his clothes back on. "Do you have to go somewhere?" she asked him.

The Seeker looked at her, staring at her nakedness. "Kelsier had some things he wanted to show me," he answered. He looked around for his shirt.

The woman smiled. "You should kiss me like you did last night," she offered.

Marsh turned his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist anymore. He contemplated just walking out of the room without his shirt, but he didn't want everyone knowing that he was shaking up with the volunteers. He lost his mental battle and gave into his urges. He strutted over to her side of the bed, and cupped Wicca's face. Marsh closed his eyes and kissed her softly, trying very hard to stop there. He would be late if he were to continue. But the second he opened his eyes, he met with her pale blue ones, and couldn't help himself. He kissed her again, sticking his tongue all the way inside of the woman's mouth. He flipped the covers off of her, making her shiver from the sudden contact with the cool air around them. Marsh parted her legs and his fingers found her wet folds. He plunged his middle finger in her, pumping it slowly in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth, and her hands made their way to Marsh's trousers. She unbuttoned them, and took out his fully erect penis and started stroking him. He groaned happily, and curled his fingers inside the woman. She gasped as she came almost immediately, feeling herself clamp down on his finger.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Marsh pushed the woman down gently onto the bed. He disrobed, and climbed on top of Wicca. He lifted her legs so that they formed an 'M', and entered her; slowly this time. The woman hissed lightly, enjoying the feeling of him filling her up. He buried himself to the hilt, then started going a bit faster. He gave her steady, but deep thrusts, making her grip the sheets on the bed. She cried out, moaning loudly with each time he thrust into her. Marsh watched as her mouth gaped open; the woman's half lidded eyes watched him as well.

He let go of her legs, but put them over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss her. He plunged even deeper within the woman as he groaned into her ear. She came one after another; their love juices making sloppy noises. Wicca ran her fingers through Marsh's hair; it was damp with sweat from his exertions. She sucked on his neck, creating small bruises on his skin. He shoved himself ever deeper as he released himself within her, causing him to groan loudly. He lingered inside of Wicca for a bit, feeling her body tense and relax after her orgasms.

...

Kelsier, Ham, and Breeze walked down the hallway. Marsh was late for their meeting, and his brother was afraid he would bail out of it.

"Maybe he got lucky, eh?" Ham suggested. "He wasn't at our celebration, but maybe he was 'celebrating' by himself."

"He could just be asleep," Breeze countered. "Although, it's not _too_ outrageous."

Ham nudged his friend. "Let's make a bet then!"

"What would you bet on?" Kelsier chimed in.

"Well, who he slept with, of course. My bet is on the nice kitchen woman," Ham said happily.

Breeze shook his head. Kelsier merely looked at his Thug friend. "I'm still a little angry about that, you know," the Mistborn said.

"Okay, fine. How about... the one who does the laundry. She's a cute one!" Ham decided.

"Yes, me too. I'll bet her," Breeze said.

Kelsier raised an eyebrow. "You can't bet on the same girl," he accused.

The Soother smiled. "There weren't any rules set."

"Well, fine. I'll bet on the kitchen girl," Kelsier said, folding his arms.

Ham frowned. "You can't bet on the girl I wanted to bet on!"

The Mistborn turned to the Thug and smiled. "But there _are_ no rules, Hammond."

The trio reached Marsh's room. "Brother?" Kelsier called out. He cracked the door slightly and peered in. "Oh, sorry. I'll wait out here!" he quickly said, shutting the door. He looked at his two confused friends. Kelsier only smiled.

"So?" Ham asked.

Kelsier was about to say something, but the door opened, and Marsh appeared. He closed the door behind him, and moved some hair from out of his eyes. "What are you two looking at?" he asked Breeze and Ham. He noticed that they weren't looking at his face, but at his neck. He grumbled, then looked at his brother, who had a goofy grin on his face. Marsh rolled his eyes, then made his way down the hall.

"Come on, man. Who is it?" Ham yelled.

Kelsier said nothing. He simply burned iron, Pulled coins out of his friends' pockets, and followed Marsh. Breeze and Ham looked at each other before trailing behind.

 **END**


End file.
